Lincy's Little Secret
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln has been having strange dreams about his sisters...sexy dreams...and when they find out, something expected happens. [Oneshot] Commission.


Lincoln Loud came through the front door on a warm spring morning and breathed a weary sigh. Tall and thin with stubble growing on his strong, angular chin, he wore a reflective orange vest over a white T-shirt and dirty jeans coated in dust and ripped in places. His heavy work boots clunked with every step, and exhaustion weighed down his tense shoulders. He unbuckled the tool belt around his waist and flung it aside, then dropped his lunch pail onto the floor. "I'm home!" he called.

Cocking his head, he listened to the deep silence, then smiled when he heard the telltale pitter patter of approaching paws. A moment later, Lori loped in from the living room on all fours dressed in nothing but a lacy blue thong. Her breasts jiggled, her hips wiggled, and her tongue lolled from her open mouth. An excited tremble raced through her body and her big blue eyes shimmered joyously. She crawled over, reared back on her knees, and flattened herself against him, her hands splayed on his stomach and her perky breasts smooshing into his already inflating erection. She half-lidded her eyes and curled her nails into his stomach. "Literally woof woof," she said.

Lincoln brushed his hand over her tangled hair and lightly scratched her scalp. "Where's -?"

A long, low _baroooo _drifted to his ears. Lynn, nude but for a pair of white crew socks, bounded down the stairs on her hands and knees, ponytail swishing happily from side to side. She hit the bottom, came over, and knelt, her hands up and bent at the wrist and her breasts heaving with deep, rasping pants. "Bark, bark," she said.

"There you are," Lincoln grinned. He scratched under her chin and her eyes rolled back in her head. A look of blss settled over her features and her foot pounded the floor in thanksgiving. Lori pawed at the front of Lincoln's jeans, sin in her eyes, and Lincoln threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Who're my good girls?" he asked.

Lori smirked. "Woof woof."

"Gaaahhh," Lynn moaned. Her hand joined Lori's, and Lincoln thrust his hips out to give them better access. Their fingers traced the outline of his bulging erection and their breathing grew quicker. Lori kneaded his head through his jeans, and Lynn fumbled at his zipper.

Lincoln threw his head back and basked in the adoration of his girls. Lori slid her hands under his shirt and skimmed her warm palms over his skin; Lynn hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugged at them, animal pleading in her eyes; Lori pushed his shirt up and placed a moist, sizzling kiss above his navel, her lips forming a wicked smile; Lynn kissed his erection, her lips wetting the denim. Lincoln grazed his fingers over the tops of their heads and took shallow breaths, his body burning with passion. He was so hard he ached and his heart slammed into his ribcage like a drum, each _buh-dump _sending shockwaves through his quivering body.

He needed release.

Lori trailed kisses up his stomach, her saliva hot on his flesh. Their eyes met, and that was it. Lincoln took her face in his hands, pulled her to her feet, and claimed her lips. She pressed her hands to his chest and swirled her tongue around his, shivers of delight wracking her lithe frame. Lynn rocked back on her knees and looked up at them, her bottom lip stuck out in a needy pout, but neither noticed. Lincoln turned Lori around, pinned her against the door, and pillaged her mouth. He closed his hand over her tender breast and worked her nipple, the kiss breaking as both sucked rasping gulps of air. He clutched her butt, and with a little hop, she wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms straining to keep her up. He pressed her back tighter to the door and attacked her face and neck with hungry kisses. She tilted her head to the side and rocked her hips urgently into his mound. Lynn whimpered and nudged Lincoln's butt her her forehead. He ignored her. It was all about Lori right now.

"Woof woof," Lori panted, then moaned when he molded his lips to her pulse. He tore at her thong and got it down her thighs enough to release the source of her heat. Her wild musk filled the room and caressed Lincoln's senses. He unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them down to his knees, and pulled his dick out of his briefs. Lori raked her nails up and down his back and grunted in wordless desire; her messy blonde hair veiled her eyes and her face blazed with scarlet color.

Lincoln guided his dick to her core, pulled his hand away, and jerked his hips roughly forward. His dick sank into her spitting center, and a sharp gasp exploded from her throat. She clung to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and uttered a series of moans as he thrust back and forth. Her walls stroked him like wet silk and her muscles teasingly clenched and unclenched around his shaft. Lynn knelt beside them with a woebegone expression in her eyes, then put her head down and whined in the back of her throat. Lori braced her heels against Lincoln's butt and threw herself into his thrusts. Her thick, scorching lubrication oozed out around his dick and dribbled down his balls, and his precum coated the opening of her womb like a layer of primer before the paint. He pressed his cheek to hers and nibbled her ear, his speed slowly increasing until he rammed into her so hard the door shook in its frame.

"Woof," she moaned, "woof, woof."

Lincoln clamped her earlobe between his teeth and she sucked a shock intake of air. "Say it again," he commanded.

"Woof." Her voice was shaky and uneven, the sensation of Lincoln's dick stoking the embers in her belly so great that she could barely breathe. "Faster...woof...fuck me...woof-woof."

Lynn stared up at them from the floor with sad eyes, then darted them dejectedly down again. A drop of her brother and sisters' mingled fluids splashed onto the tip of her nose like rain, and she went cross-eyed looking at it. She hesitated, the shot out her long, pink tongue and licked it off, the taste of Lincoln and Lori's sex making her pussy tingle.

Gritting his teeth, Lincoln buried his face in the crook of his big sister's neck and dug his nails into her butt cheeks, spreading them and pulling her against him, his head reaching spots he didn't even know existed. Lori let out a high squeal and began to tremble as her orgasm broke over her. Her toes curled, her eyes narrowed, and her lips peeled back from her teeth in a hazy smile of saisation. She held onto Lincoln and bucked into him, taking his dick all the way to the back of her beyond, and Lincoln gave one final thrust. She hugged him and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, her hips dumbly undulating. Her walls pulsed and her back rose and fell with her ragged breathing.

Lincoln sat her carefully on her feet, and she slid limply down to the door and onto her butt. He turned to Lynn, his throbbing dick hoisted before him like the proud masthead of a ship at sail, and she perked up. "You didn't think I'd leave you out, did you, girl?" he asked.

Lynn got to her knees and panted. _Huh, huh, huh. _Lincoln knelt in front of her and ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. She leaned in and happily lapped his face. Lincoln squinted one eye and laughed. "Down, girl."

She instantly obeyed and sat back on her knees. "Turn around."

Panting heavier, Lynn wheeled around, planted her hands on the floor, and bent over, her slick, pink middle blossoming before his eyes like a dewy morning flower. Lincoln scooted closer, grabbed her hips, and prodded her leaking entrance with his dick. She wiggled her butt enticingly, and Lincoln sank himself into her with agonizing deliberation. She was smaller than Lori in stature and thus tighter; if you plunged right in without taking the time to loosen her up first, she'd yelp and cry so loud the neighbors would think someone was being murdered. It had happened before.

When Lincoln's dick touched her cervix, he pulled back and thrusted, his balls slapping her clit. She gripped handfuls of the carpet, tossed her head back, and moaned through her teeth. Lincoln went slow to keep from spilling his seed too soon; he was always a kind and considerate boy, and he liked to make sure his girls got off. With Lori, he could go as fast as he wanted, but Lynn was much, much hotter and much, much wetter, which made holding back impossible if he didn't regulate his speed.

Lynn hung her head and threw herself back into him, their bodies slapping together with a rhythmic and meaty _thwack-thwack-thwack_. Letting go of her right hip, Lincoln grabbed her ponytail, simultaneously pulling and shoving deeper into her pulsating loins. Lynn cried out and held fast to the carpet, her tiny breasts dancing every time her brother's penis battered the door to her most sacred place. Lincoln felt himself beginning to cum, and leaned into the fall; he gave one last thrust and moaned as his load burst from his tip. It flooded Lynn's belly and knocked her into her own orgasm.

When it was over, she flopped face first against the carpet and fought to catch her breath. Lincoln pulled out of her, and white sperm gushed out of her opening, plopping to the floor. Lori, having recovered, crawled over, sniffed it curiously, then licked it up like the good girl she was.

Lincoln rubbed her head, and she turned her attention to his dick, taking it into her mouth and swishing her spit around it to wash it of his and Lynn's mingled fluids. Lincoln closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip, and hummed his satisfaction.

No matter what life threw at him, his good girls always took -

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

Lincoln Loud started awake in a spill of warm morning sunshine, his mind muddled. He looked around for the source of the braying noise, bewildered. The alarm clock on his nightstand swam into focus and he blinked his bleary eyes. 7:00am said the glowing red numbers. For a moment, he favored it with a blank stare, then shook the last lingering vestiges of sleep from his head.

He had that dream again, the one where he was a grown-up and in a three-way relationship with Lynn and Lori, who both pretended they were dogs. A sly smile crept across his face and he laid back against the pillow, his hands lacing beneath his head. Of all the sex dreams he'd had since he tumbled butt first into puberty, that one was his favorite. The sense of power and control he had over them made his knees weak. In real life, they bossed him around, but in those glorious midnight mind movies, _he _was in charge.

Most of his dreams revolved around his sisters catering to his every sexual whim. The other night, he dreamed that Lola and Lana snuck into his room, climbed into his bed, and stripped naked. He could still feel their naked little bodies pressed against his, and if he closed his eyes and thought _really _hard, he could call up the image of Lola's face at the moment he came, a mixture of shock, pleasure, and horror; she told him not to cum in her, but he did anyway because in dreams, he could do whatever he wanted.

It began six months ago, not long after he started feeling that keen and pressing call of nature between his legs. He'd been dreaming of girls he knew at school, but one night, it was Luan, dressed in nothing but a purple shirt and a pair of polka dot panties. She slipped under the covers with him and the next thing he knew, he had her feet pinned above her head and her pussy gobbling his cock. In that one, he pulled out and finished on her face. Man, there's something endlessly gratifying about seeing a woman lowered and humiliated, drenched in your nut juice. Luan was high and mighty during the day, but at night she was his little unwitting whore, taking load after load and begging for more.

In the beginning, he was ashamed of the dreams, but over time, he grew to like them. Now, he looked forward to each one with the giddy anticipation of a little boy waiting for Christmas. He really, really wished he could do that stuff in real life, but he wasn't brave enough to try; the only thing he'd done so far was steal a pair of Lola's panties from the laundry basket and sniff them. He kept them wadded up inside his pillow case, and sometimes he brought them out and rubbed them on his dick.

That wasn't as good as what he did to her in his nightly fantasies, and every morning he woke up disappointed because they had to end. He'd spend the day in a state of restless excitement and his mind would wander back to the previous night's outing - Lynn or Lana or Leni tied up on his bed with their butts in the air, completely at his mercy. Outside of dreams, he was lost and groggy, a shaking junkie jonesing for a fix. Last month, to take the edge off, he began to write his dreams down in a marble composition book that he kept hidden between his mattress and box spring. It was labeled JOURNAL and contained over fifty pages of fiction and art wherein he did things to his sisters. The longest story was called "The Bullshit Life of Lincoln Loud" about a boy whose sexy sisters didn't know he existed...until they dutifully spread their legs for him the way sisters ought to. His personal favorite was "Our Brother's the Best" where Lucy, Lisa, Lana, and Lola vye for his affections. The best scene was the one where he dry humped Lana in a mud patch. God, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

His art skills weren't the best, but each sketch of his sisters was recognizable. He was extremely proud of the one of Leni bending over to show her bare butt. It took him hours to get her genitals right. He liked to look at it before going to sleep, that way he'd have good dreams.

Later on, after having a wank and eating breakfast, he'd write down the Lynn!dog and Lori!dog dream.

And he had the perfect title for it.

_Good Girls_.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Lincoln got up and stretched. His cotton clad hard-on jutted out in front of him like a divining rod sniffing taint, and he couldn't help giving it a friendly squeeze. It was Saturday and Mom and Dad would both be at work. His sisters probably had things going on - friends, shopping trips, pick up games at the park - so there was a very good chance he'd have the house all to himself. Oooh, if he did, he was going to wander from room to room sniffing panties.

God, he couldn't wait.

In the hallway, the sleepy hush of a Saturday morning held sway. He went to the bathroom, peed, then hopped in the shower. He turned the water as hot as he could stand, then put his back to the spray and grabbed his meat. Calling up a vision of all his sisters on their knees and wearing nothing but dog leashes, he pounded off quickly and furiously. When his end came, he pointed his dick at the shampoo bottle on the ledge and let fly; the thought of everyone unknowingly touching his cum made him so hot his cowlick caught fire.

Done, he cut the water, jumped out, and toweled off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his bedroom, where he dressed for the day in an orange polo shirt and a pair of jeans with a worn seat. They were snug on his knees and crotch, which meant he'd need new ones soon. Mom and Dad would probably cop out and make it a birthday present. _Here, son. _Last year they got him a pack of tube socks and slapped a bow on it. One was currently wadded up under his bed like a dead snake, so crusted with the fruits of his late night cumfests that the last time he picked it up, he cut himself.

Speaking of which, he needed to do some laundry.

He grabbed his overfull hamper from its spot at the foot of the bed and hefted it onto the bed, arms straining. Lori was responsible for doing everyone's laundry until she got uppity and threw a hissy fit a few months back, now it was every kid for themselves. Lincoln volunteered to do it once so he could have ready access to his sisters' underwear, but it wasn't worth it: Washing, drying, and folding thirteen peoples' clothes took an entire day and left him exhausted.

Throwing on his shoes, Lincoln carried the hamper downstairs. His back screamed and his arm muscles quivered, and he had to stop twice to rest. At the bottom, the sound of laughter drifted in from the kitchen. Damn, someone was here.

Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori sat around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee and smiled at their phones. They all glanced up as he crossed to the basement door, then quickly away, Luna chuckling, Luan sniggering. "Morning, guys," he said.

"Morning, Lincoln," Lori said, then fisted her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Uh...okay. Weirdos.

Holding the basket with one hand, he twisted the knob, reached in, and flipped the switch, flooding the basement with murky light. He went down the steps, careful to avoid the fourth to last since it was weak and might snap, and sat the hamper on top of the dryer. He opened the washer, dumped his clothes in, added detergent, and slammed the door. He turned the dial to SUPER LOAD (hahaha, I got a super load for you, Lily) and started the cycle. Upstairs, he went to the pantry and got a breakfast bar from the top shelf, pushing up on his tippy toes and stretching his arm. The girls stole furtive glances at him and whispered to each other, but he took no notice; girls gossip and shit talk all the time, it's in their very nature.

He dropped into a chair between Luan and Luna. Both wore little skirts climbing way up their knee. Of the two, Luan was his favorite. With her skirt, braces, socks, and ponytail, how could she reasonably expect to _not _get her brother's motor racing? She probably did it on purpose.

"So," Lincoln said and ripped his bar open, "got any plans for the day?"

Lori took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, we have plans alright," she said cryptically. The others smirked and Lincoln missed a beat.

What was _that _supposed to mean?

Oh, God, they wanted something from him.

"What plans?" he asked.

Lori and Leni smirked at one another. "Nothing," Lori said. There was a taunting inflection in her voice that betrayed her.

"No, tell me, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Lincy," Lori said over the rim of her mug, "literally don't worry about it."

Oh, he was going to worry about it alright. His sisters were always bossing him around and making him do dumb activities with them. Lynn drafted him to play football, Leni had him model her gay designs, Luna forced him to listen to her terrible playing, and Lori was a queen she-bitch who just got off on dominating people. His sisters were the meanest people to ever live and they treated him like a punk.

God only knew what they had in store for him.

Sweating now, he wolfed his breakfast bar down and scurried away. The girls all looked after him, five sets of eyes dancing with wicked glee. They were up to something, he just knew it.

For the first part of the morning, he hid out in his room, trying and failing to concentrate on an Ace Savvy hentai comic. Every so often, he got up, crept to his door, and peeked out into the hall. Each time, it stood empty and deceptively tranquil. Hmm. It's quiet. _Too _quiet.

After an hour, he went downstairs to switch his laundry over to the dryer, walking as softly as he could, like a tiny mouse passing a den of hawks. The girls lounged around the living room, and when he darted by, they all looked up at him with those sly little smiles that all but screamed WE'RE UP TO NO GOOD. In the basement, he leaned heavily against the washer and took a deep breath. What did they want from him? Did they - ?

Then it hit him.

They wanted his dick.

That's why they kept sneaking sinful little looks.

It was just like his story _Better Sisters_. Lori realized what a bitch she was and decided to recruit the others into a slavishly loyal harem dedicated to showing their amazing little brother how much they loved him and appreciated him for being kind, considerate, and all that other gay shit.

Deep in the confines of his briefs, Lincoln's dick stirred.

Before the day was over, his older sisters would open their legs for him and let him dominate them, as was his birthright.

He really earned this.

Feeling good, Lincoln strutted upstairs, making sure to wiggle his cute little butt for his soon-to-be harem. They all looked up at him, Leni frowning and Lori lifting a quizzical brow. "Don't mind me, ladies," he said, "just going up to my room, where I'll be...alone…"

"Uh, okay," Lynn said.

On the bottom step, he winked and fired a finger gun at Luan, whose brow furrowed in confusion. "I'll be seeing you later, braces."

Smiling ear-to-ear, he went upstairs and flopped onto his bed. He was semi-erect and his skin flushed from head to toe. God, he couldn't wait to have his sisters worshipping his kingly log. Who would he dominate first? Probably Lori. He _really _wanted to bring her down a few pegs. Hehe, he might even piss on her. Lynn also needed to learn her place. Hmmm, maybe he'd put it in her butt and slam as hard as he could. If she wasn't shaky, teary-eyed, and limping when he was done, he failed.

Rock hard and ready to go, he unzipped his jeans and wiggled out of them, then popped his shirt off. In just his underwear, he laid back and waited for his prize.

It came far quicker than he expected in the form of a knock.

"Come in~"

The door opened and Lori walked in. "Okay, Lincoln, we need to -"

He waggled his brows and rocked his hips, making his boner dance. A look of horror flickered across Lori's face, and holding her hand up to her eyes, she spun away. "Oookay," she said.

She didn't sound amused.

Or aroused.

The others came in, Luan with her hands behind her back, and realizing he made a terrible mistake, Lincoln shot up to a sitting position and covered himself with his pillow. "H-Hey, guys," he stammered, "uh, what's up?"

Lori shivered, and Leni patted her shoulder, a look of concern on her face. "He literally shook his dick at me."

He opened his mouth to deny her claim, but Lynn cut him off. "Okay, perv, the jig is up, we know you've been having dirty dreams about us."

A chunk of ice splashed into Lincoln's stomach. "No!" he cried. "I swear, I-I-I didn't!"

"Oh?" Luan asked. She held something up, and when Lincoln saw what it was, his blood turned to ice water.

His notebook.

Lynn pursed her lips and crossed her arms with a triumphant flourish. "We know all about your pics and fics, Lincoln."

"Like the one where you cover my breasts in 'whipp creem'," Luan said distastefully. "You're a terrible speller, by the way."

Lori fixed him with a withering glare, and he shrank. "And the one where Mom pukes and shits on me and Leni then gives Luan a hot waffle." She shuddered at the memory.

"But -" Lincoln started weakly.

"And the one where Lori, Dad, and Lola die in a car crash and I end up clinging to you," Luna said. "Bro, I have someone to cling to. Sam. 'Lunacoln' isn't real and it's never gonna happen."

Lori's forehead crinkled. "I mean, really, you came up with ship names for us and everything. You literally call this stuff 'Loudcest.' What's your actual problem, Lincoln? I know you're going through puberty but this is sick."

They were all glowering at him, and Lincoln swallowed hard. Maybe if he pretended to be sorry, they'd let him off the hook. He sighed sadly and looked down at his lap. His penis, recently hard at the prospect of being allowed to penetrate and dominate its sisters, was soft, flaccid, and impotent now. This was bad...but at least they didn't know about -

"We also know you sniff Lola's panties," Lori charged.

Dang it.

He could get out of this, though. All he had to do was lie and act like he learned his lesson or something. If he apologized, admitted his mistakes, showed a little humility, they'd forgive him for sure. His sisters were hot but they weren't very smart. "Okay," he sighed, "I have a problem. I just...I can't control myself sometimes and…" here he sniffed for dramatic effect. "It's beginning to affect my family, whom I love and would do anything for." He worked up some tears and looked at his sisters. "I'm so sorry. I'm a monster. Don't look at me." He covered his face with his hand, peering through his fingers to see if they bought it.

"Nice try, Lincoln," Lori said, "but we're telling Mom and Dad."

Lincoln's heart rocketed into his throat and he shot up to his knees like a pentecostal hooker. "Wait! No, please!"

"Our minds are made up, Lincoln," Luan said and crossed her arms.

"No, God, please don't, I'll do anything!" He balled his hands, humbled and beseeching at last. If Mom and Dad found out he was a pervert, they might make him go to therapy or something. They might even force him to live outside like they did in that nightmare he had where he lied about being bad luck.

Lori's eyes half-lidded and one corner of her mouth carved up in a devious smile that didn't bode well for him. "Anything, huh?"

Lincoln gave a jerky nod. "Anything, I swear, just don't tell."

The oldest Loud girl cocked her hip and stroked her chin. "Hmmm. What do we want, girls?"

"Lincoln's dick," Luan said.

They all laughed uproariously, as though the thought of them wanting to have sex with Lincoln was absurd. "As if," Lori said and brushed an imaginary tear from her eye. Did they really have to rub it in? He'd be a damn good lover. They were just frigid lesbians, like all the other girls who had rejected him over the years: Cristina, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Stella, Cookie, that thicc bitch at the gas station, Margo, Maggie, and idk two or three dozen others.

"So, here's the deal, you little sicko," Lori said. "You're going to do all of our chores for the next six months."

Lincoln's face fell.

"You're going to play football with Lynn every single day, you're going to model Leni's outfits on demand, you're going to carry _all _of Luna's gear, and you're going to give me weekly manicures and pedicures. Every Saturday night, you are to give each one of us a special spa day."

What? That was insane! "But -"

"Can it, creep," Lori said. "We're letting you off easy here."

"You also gotta learn to respect women, dude," Luna said.

Leni's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, you're, like, toxically masculine."

"We're not your playthings, Lincoln," Lori said. "We're not your property, we're not walking Fleshlights, we're human beings. You will treat us as such and stop objectifying us. Is that understood?"

All Lincoln could do was lower his gaze and nodded. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Yes what?"

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Luan. "Luan has a special project planned for today. You're going to help her make a viral video and you will thank her for the opportunity to be a part of it."

Lincoln blinked back tears. Real, honest to God tears. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Lori said, "now come on."

* * *

Lincoln Loud, dressed only in his underwear, crossed his arms over his scrawny chest and pressed his knees shyly together. His older sisters stood around him in a big semi-circle and smiled evilly down at him. "Are you ready, Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"No," Lincoln said to her knees.

She reached down, clamped his chin between her thumb and forefinger, and forced him to look up at her. "My eyes are up here, creep."

Lincoln swallowed. "No, ma'am."

"Too bad."

With that, she grabbed him by the shoulders, turned, and shoved him out of the hallway. The crowded food court of Royal Pines Mall opened up before him, jammed with hungry lunch goers. He covered himself and shot his sisters a pleading look. Luan held a camcorder, Lynn smirked, Leni fisted her hands to her chest, Luna grinned, and Lori shooed him. "Go on, Lincy," she said, "you know the rules. You have to walk through the _whole _mall."

People were already looking at him, some with expressions of shock and others with mocking smiles. "Please, Lori, don't -"

Lori took out her phone like she was going to call Mom and Dad.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Go on."

Lincoln sighed and turned to face the crowd. He took a deep breath and started on the long trek to the other end of the building. People pointed and laughed, whispered behind their hands, and snapped pictures on their cellphones. Lincoln blushed deeply and trembled in shame, but he didn't stop. "Look at that boy in his underwear!" someone cried.

The din of high, cruel laughter filled Lincoln's ears.

"How does it feel, Lincy?" Lori called after him. "How does it feel to be a piece of meat?"

Lincoln sniffed.

Not good.

Not good at all.

That day, Lincoln learned a valuable lesson.

Women are for respecting, not objectifying.

THE END.


End file.
